rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Volume 6 Trailer/@comment-4141313-20181016231708
Okay, primary topics of discussion: 1. 'Emerald - '''Emerald seems to be considering up and ditching Salem, and neither Salem nor Tyrian are happy about that. Now, there are several possibilities behind this. The worst of the bunch being Emerald is immediately killed. They could also have Salem try and control her, force a grimm bug on her, tempt her with something related to Cinder, etc. Point being, Emerald's role will be altered. Oddly though neither Hazel nor Mercury seemed to be present. 2. '''The Old Woman - '''People have been bringing up this woman a lot and been thinking she's maybe the Winter Maiden, or another Silver Eyed Warrior due to those goggles. Here's a thought though. Maybe she's neither, and those aren't goggles, but prostethic eyes. People have been experimenting with methods that allow the blind to see again, maybe she lost her vision and those are her new eyes. As for being a Maiden, maybe not. Assumedly, they're still on Anima, just up north. Why would the Winter Maiden be on Anima instead of Solitus? Amber (Fall) was on Sanus, and even Raven (Spring) and her tribe remained on Anima, putting them in proximity of their corresponding relics (Choice and Knowledge), so why would Winter be on Anima? So why is she with the group? Maybe she was on her own and under attack, so they took her with them to protect her. Maybe she just knew Ozpin or one of his prior incarnations. Or most likely, she just happened to be in a train car that got knocked off the tracks with RWBY, Qrow, and Oscar. Speaking of... 3. '''The Group Divided - '''Its clear that the Group has been split up. With Sun and Ilia completely absent, it would seem the rumors of them remaining at Haven with Ghira and Kali were true. Hopefully we'll check in on them at least. Afterwards, all of RNJRWBY, Qrow, and Ozcar are seen on the Train, with most of them doing battle with the Manticore Grimm. However, at the very beginning of the trailer, RWBY, Qrow, Ozcar, and the Mysterious Woman are trekking in the woods. Its very likely that during the fight, the train is hit bad enough that some cars decouple. Whereas JNR manage to remain on the Train, RWBY, Ozcar, and Qrow are stuck in the cars that got decoupled and forced to trekk the rest of the way there. Why wouldn't Qrow fly away though? Due to not wanting to leave behind the others in the middle of the woods in unfamiliar territory. Would certainly explain why the woman is there, she was just in a train car that got decoupled, and was forced to go with the group out of necessity. 4. '''Adam - '''Well, its pretty clear that Adam has fully lost it, having slaughtered all the White Fang members at their base in Mistral. Strangely though, he's depicted as still wearing his mask, whereas his trailer ended with him discarding his mask as he staggered off into the woods. So either he went back for the mask, got a completely identical mask, or this scene is set before the end of the trailer. 5. '''The Prophet - '''Or whatever you want to call the flying man. I don't know what his deal is, but I've heard people say he could be Watts, he doesn't look it. Unless Watts got a major wardrobe change, the flying man seems to be wearing a light grey trench coat, rather than Watts typical dark grey overcoat. 6. '''The Madam - '''I had a feeling that we'd get a third party villain. We seem to have ourselves an crime lord having a meeting with... someone. I honestly can't tell who it is they're talking too. They seem to be wearing a dark brown hood with gold accents on their shoulders, so I don't really know who they are. 7. '''Oscar's Pain '- I had a feeling this was gonna happen sooner or later. Oscar seems to be in great pain, enough to make his collapse. But notice just before he screams, Blake, Weiss, and Yang all look ready ''to draw their weapons on him, as Ruby looks on in fear. ''It seems Ozpin isn't content with simply entrusting this to children, and I get the feeling he's gonna try and force control of Oscar's body, only this time, it will be perminent. And what Ozpin is planning is something that WBY is not alright with.